


Cooking Dinner

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Yoo Kihyun, changki, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “First, can you wash and slice the cucumber and tomatoes?” Kihyun asked, grabbing the vegetables and handing them to Changkyun… gasping at the sight he was greeted with when he looked over to the other boy. Changkyun was wearing the cutest white, frilly apron… only the apron.[Changki/kitchen sex]





	Cooking Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + kitchen sex"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

The sounds of pots and pans clashing together resounded in the small apartment, the heavenly smell of delicious food wafting through the air. Kihyun was working on a typical weekday dinner, but it was still quite the production- there was one main dish and three side dishes, paired with a dessert… all for just him and his boyfriend. He was making good progress, but was missing a few ingredients, and was waiting on his little errand boy to return with them.

“Hoooome,” Changkyun called out as he walked back into his shared apartment with Kihyun, sliding off his shoes and shuffling his bags around as he walked through the threshold. Making his way through the house, Changkyun entered the kitchen and dropped off the grocery bags full of all the things Kihyun had asked him to bring. 

“Welcome home~ did you find everything?” Kihyun asked, leaning over to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips as he continued preparing food. Changkyun nodded silently, beginning to unpack the grocery bags. Beside him, Kihyun hummed, glancing over at the time.

“Oh crap, I’m not going to be able to finish dinner by 7…” Kihyun said, biting his lip as he looked at all of the things he still had to prepare. Changkyun shuffled in place, blinking cutely over at his boyfriend.

“I can help you cook,” Changkyun offered, smiling cutely. Giving him a thankful look, Kihyun leaned over, kissing the boy on the cheek.

“Thank you Kkungie~” Kihyun said, and then went back to cooking, feeling a little relieved now that he had some extra help in the kitchen. Getting the pure white, frilly apron from its hook, Changkyun brought it to his chest, a sudden flush rising to his cheeks. 

“I’m gonna… put on my apron,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun absently nodded, not really sure why Changkyun felt the need to vocalize this. Changkyun then began walking out of the room, shuffling into the bathroom as he went to change into his apron. A few minutes later, Changkyun came back in, and Kihyun started arranging the things he wanted Changkyun to help him with.

“First, can you wash and slice the cucumber and tomatoes?” Kihyun asked, grabbing the vegetables and handing them to Changkyun… gasping at the sight he was greeted with when he looked over to the other boy. Changkyun was wearing the cutest white, frilly apron…  _only_  the apron. His delicate frame was hardly hidden from the front, covering only a fraction of his chest and the cute fabric skirting at his upper-thigh, but from the back- he was completely exposed. Kihyun bit back a groan, licking his lip as he got a good look at Changkyun’s totally bare, curvaceous ass. He looked like a god damn pinup, something straight out of a Play Boy magazine, and it was honestly the last thing Kihyun was expecting to see when his boyfriend offered to help him cook. 

“Sure, Kihyun~” Changkyun replied, his expression demure and shy, and he grabbed the vegetables from Kihyun’s hands, taking them to the sink. Finally getting out of his Changkyun-induced haze, Kihyun blinked several times, shaking his head and returning to his pan with a flustered expression.

“Changkyunnie,” Kihyun said, and he smiled to himself in disbelief. “Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?” he continued, stirring the food he was sautéing. Changkyun curled into himself a little bit, his cheeks turning five shades redder as he began washing the cucumber.

“I just wanted to do somethin’ for you, baby~” Changkyun said, and Kihyun bit his lip at the cute comment, holding back an adoring squeal. When Kihyun glanced back over, his mind nearly short-circuited, watching Changkyun stroke a cucumber with his soft, delicate hands, rubbing the vegetable with precise movements that were borderline crass. He simply accepted Changkyun’s answer, not really in a position to tell him to change clothes since the boy  _was_  helping him cook and all… not to mention he looked hot as hell.

Getting back to their food preparation, the two boys continued to cook in relative silence other than the sound of the water running and hot food searing. Kihyun couldn’t help but glance over at his boyfriend more than he’d like to admit, the rare sight both gorgeous and arousing, it was difficult to ignore. In Changkyun’s mind, however, he wasn’t getting nearly enough attention- Kihyun was barely even glancing at him, let alone doing anything more. He wanted to tempt Kihyun, to drive his boyfriend crazy. Maybe all he needed to do was step it up a notch. 

Picking up the cucumber and bringing it closer to the faucet, and more within Kihyun’s line of sight, Changkyun began outright ‘pleasuring’ it, rubbing it and stroking it with careful, erotic motions. He felt dirty, doing this right next to his boyfriend that wasn’t even watching him, while he was dressed so lewdly. Biting his lip, Changkyun glanced over at Kihyun, blinking a few times, eyelashes fluttering. Kihyun always looked so sexy when he cooked, lips drawn in a focused pout and eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He looked totally in control and confident, which was admittedly a turn-on for Changkyun, and with a slight whine, he realized he was actually starting to get hard.

“I think that cucumber is clean now, Changkyunnie~” Kihyun drawled out, and when Changkyun looked back over at the boy, his eyes widened, surprised to see Kihyun leaned against the counter watching him. When did Kihyun finish cooking? Changkyun didn’t even hear him turn off the burner, and now here he was giving the boy his full attention.

“I- I…” Changkyun began, having trouble finding his words, feeling embarrassed now that Kihyun was giving him so much attention. Kihyun raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to the boy.                                                                                 

“Oh? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?” Kihyun asked, getting even closer to Changkyun. “Even though you got all dressed up in this cute little apron and have been jerking off a cucumber? You’re suddenly feeling embarrassed now?” Kihyun chuckled, his voice cheeky and lips turned up in a smirk. Changkyun flushed hotly, eyes darting around anxiously as he avoided Kihyun’s gaze.

“I just wanted to get your attention,” Changkyun mumbled, and at the feeling of Kihyun close behind him, he arched his back, expectant and needy for Kihyun’s body against his. However, this wasn’t what he got; instead, Kihyun was simply putting a dish into the oven next to him. Changkyun whined, lowering his hand and flopping his head down, feeling neglected.

“Changkyun, you’re hard,” Kihyun whispered, voice breathy and full of sensuality as he stood next to Changkyun, eyes honed in on the tent in his apron. Changkyun’s eyes widened and he moved to cover his front, shaking his head in denial. 

“No, I’m-” Changkyun argued, turning his body away from Kihyun’s, unknowingly putting his bare ass on full display. Hearing a low noise of approval, Changkyun bit his lip, trying to decide which was worse- showing his embarrassing erection to Kihyun, or his completely naked backside. He chose the boner, and kept his back to Kihyun, still clutching a cucumber in one hand.

“Mm, fuck,” Kihyun groaned out, and Changkyun lurched forward at the sudden smack he received to his ass, lips parting in a surprised gasp. “Your ass looks so good,” Kihyun drawled out, stepping closer to the boy, hand now grabbing the flesh outright. “I’m glad you did this for me, but I’m a little frustrated that you decided to do this while I was focused on cooking; I wasn’t even able to touch you, and you were putting yourself on display so nicely,” he continued, and Changkyun swallowed, leaning his head back to rest on Kihyun’s shoulder, body on fire as Kihyun whispered obscene things to him. At the feeling of something hard pressing against his butt, Changkyun bit his lip, grinding his ass against Kihyun’s cock.

“You got hard too~” Changkyun said, a little proud of himself. He didn’t even need to touch Kihyun to get him completely aroused. Kihyun’s hands moved up to Changkyun’s hips, grabbing him and roughly pressing him against his crotch, grinding his erection against Changkyun’s plush ass.

“I sure did,” Kihyun easily admitted with another grind. “What are you planning on doing about it?” Kihyun asked, and he smiled at the sound of a strained moan slipping from Changkyun’s lips.

“You can fuck me,” Changkyun offered, voice low and a little shy. Kihyun smiled breathily, loving how eager his boyfriend was for his cock. 

“Right now?” Kihyun asked, a little skeptical, and Changkyun nodded, moving to lean against the counter, setting down the cucumber and bracing himself with one hand, while the other went to spread his ass cheeks. He dipped a finger into the crevice, and with a wet, sloshy noise, Kihyun’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” Changkyun answered, and he bowed his head, trying to avoid Kihyun’s intense stare. “I already prepared myself,” he explained, and Kihyun damn near growled, finding his boyfriend completely irresistible. Getting behind Changkyun and grabbing his ass with both hands, Kihyun spread his cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of Changkyun’s cute pink hole- already prepared for him. Kihyun quickly took off his apron, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor before unzipping his pants and whipping out his cock. He didn’t realize how horny Changkyun had gotten him, but now that the boy was practically begging for his cock, Kihyun could hardly hold himself back. He wanted to be inside him, desperately.

“You ready, baby?” Kihyun asked, the tip of his dick lightly pressed against Changkyun’s entrance. He spared a glance towards the pile of food he had yet to cook and briefly considered the fact the he should probably be cooking that food- but at Changkyun’s reply, his thoughts were completely wiped.

“Yes, please give it to me~” Changkyun moaned out, sticking his ass into the air and waggling it slightly, the apron bow on his back shifting around with the movement. Inhaling brokenly, Kihyun shook his head, wondering just how he lucky he was to have a boyfriend as sexy as Changkyun. 

Not wanting to delay Changkyun’s pleasure any further, Kihyun slowly began inserting himself into Changkyun’s ass, mouth parted in a silent moan as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside. The feeling of Changkyun’s tight heat was heavenly, and Kihyun didn’t stop until he was completely to the hilt inside him, biting back a groan. Beneath him, Changkyun’s body was trembling as he tried taking Kihyun’s cock, glad he had taken the extra time preparing himself when he changed into the apron earlier, because this was damn near sinful. They’d never fucked in the kitchen before, but there was something really sexy about Changkyun’s bare feet against the tiles and body leaned over the kitchen counter covered in cooking ingredients while his boyfriend was balls-deep in his ass.

After a few more seconds of letting Changkyun adjust to him, Kihyun began moving, starting with slow, shallow thrusts and quickly picking up his pace. At the sound of Changkyun’s broken, desperate moans, Kihyun started fucking him even shallower, an amused smirk on his lips. Frustrated, Changkyun pushed his hips back, trying to force Kihyun deeper inside him. When Kihyun stepped back, that’s when Changkyun knew the older boy was fucking with him.

“Kihyun~” Changkyun whined out, trying once again to force Kihyun’s dick further inside him, but it was to no avail. Kihyun grabbed his ass, holding him in place as he shallowly fucked him.

“How do you want it?” Kihyun asked, but they both already knew the answer. This was part of the fun, too, this sort of teasing Kihyun liked to put Changkyun through. Changkyun felt embarrassment well up, and he grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter, his face burning. 

“You know what I want,” Changkyun answered, feeling a little stubborn. He’d already done so much, why did Kihyun feel the need to tease him more? Of course, Changkyun loved it, but it still made him tingly with embarrassment.

“I do, but I want you to say it,” Kihyun responded, and Changkyun arched his brows, starting to get desperate for more cock. Finally caving, Changkyun swallowed, responding to Kihyun’s demand.

“Fuck me deeper, Kihyun,” Changkyun begged, and was met with instant gratification, body arching at the feeling of Kihyun pounding him hard and deep- just like he liked it. Biting back moan after moan, Changkyun suddenly lost all control, a string of lewd noises slipping from his lips as his boyfriend pounded his ass. Enamored with the way Changkyun sounded on his cock, Kihyun smiled loosely, smacking the boy’s ass absently as he continued pounding away.

“Feels- so good,” Changkyun choked out, voice coming out in broken spurts as he got roughly fucked against the kitchen counter, mind unable to think about anything other than Kihyun’s cock and how good it felt inside him. Kihyun smiled, breath coming out in short spurts as he put every effort into fucking the shit out of Changkyun.

“Feels good for me too,” Kihyun replied and he let out a strained groan, finding just the right angle to grind against the perfect spot, already beginning to feel close, but not wanting to end it without Changkyun. Luckily for him, the perfect spot for Kihyun was also the perfect spot for Changkyun, and, judging by the loudly spat curse, Changkyun was getting close too.

“I’m close,” Changkyun whimpered, legs shaking from the force of Kihyun’s thrusts and how ridiculously good he was making him feel. Kihyun nodded, replying that he was too, and he gripped Changkyun’s hips harder, cock rapidly sliding in and out of him. After a few more minutes of the blissful feeling, both boys came- Changkyun squirting his cum all over the inside of his apron, and Kihyun emptying himself inside Changkyun. They rode out their orgasms for a few seconds, before Kihyun pulled out, both panting from the physical exertion. 

After collecting themselves, Kihyun continued cooking their dinner, finishing up washing the vegetables for the salad that Changkyun never got to finish, while Changkyun went to their bedroom to change back into regular clothes. Dinner was completed not long after, and Kihyun set the table, laying out all of his carefully prepared dishes. When Changkyun came back, Kihyun gave him a sweet smile, and they then began eating Kihyun’s dinner.

“Mm!! This is so good!” Changkyun complimented, taking a hearty bite from his meal. Kihyun smiled softly, glad he was able to please his boyfriend with his cooking. Taking a few more bites, Changkyun continued making pleased noises, utterly content with Kihyun’s cooking… until Kihyun suddenly noticed a shift in his demeanor.

“What’s the matter?” Kihyun asked, worried that there was something wrong with his food. Changkyun suddenly flushed, giving his boyfriend a demure expression.

“It’s nothing… just, there’s cum dripping down my thigh~” <3


End file.
